Agent of Time
by Varrick
Summary: Perseus was a child when they came to kill him. The wanted to end his existence because of his heritage. He lost his home, his mentor and his mother that day. Alone and scared, far from the sea he tried to hide. Until a voice came. It promised him many things. Safety, family and best of all vengeance. In Tartarus it started. His quest for revenge. But would it leave him blind?


**Disclaimer: This story does not belong to me, it belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **AN: Hi guys, just doing a slight touch up on the first chapter, ie. fixing spelling mistakes/minor changes. Don't worry about the next chapter, I haven't forgotten about it. It's in the process of being worked on, it's just a kind of awkward to get through, but once I've passed it I will have a much easier time of writing the story out. Anyways enough ramblings. Enjoy.**

* * *

Salacia stormed out of the ocean in a fit of rage, the once gentle waves mirroring anger. _How dare he do it again, he swore an oath on the Styx, and now we may all suffer for his transgressions._

She had hoped that in her Roman form she could contain the volatile emotions swirling through her. That the sorrow and anger she was promised to never again suffer would at least be dulled. It had helped to an extent; she didn't feel the betrayal directly, her mind instead focusing on the imminent consequences of her husband's lustful actions. But in the recesses of her heart she felt Amphitrite, her Greek counterpart, those raw emotions threatened to rip control of their conscious and lay waste to everything before her.

The storm of which she was the centre responded violently to Amphitrite's scorned heart. Salacia almost laughed to herself. _I am the goddess who calms the winds and seas, yet here as I am none would recognize me._ She had known that one day this would happen; the rational side of her knew that despite the promises Poseidon swore to her, it was not in his nature to remain true to her forever. _After all the sea does not like to be_ _restrained._ Yet the shy love stricken Nereid in her had believed that maybe, for once, he would stay faithful to her. Salacia sighed, she had hoped in the least that he keep his oath for longer than a mere 60 years.

As the storm around her grew in strength and ferocity, she resolved to move further from the sea. Perhaps some distance would lessen Amphitrite's rage and cause less damage to those unfortunate enough to be nearby. Although she didn't care much for the mortal world, only approaching land a handful of times, she still worried for those poor souls caught defenceless against the ocean's magnificent might. Whenever Poseidon lost his temper deep within Atlantis about trivial matters, often-times involving Zeus, and the seas turbulence reflected his mood, Amphitrite would always be the one to soothe away his anger, and calm the storms.

 _This is the worst possible time to be thinking about Poseidon_ , she admonished as she felt a new wave of Amphitrite's anguish wash over her. The storm intensified tenfold, the palm trees on the beach beginning to pull against their earthly restraints, twelve-foot tall waves battering the shore. Heavy rain hammered everything within sight, and although the storm didn't dare approach Salacia, she found it hard to make out her surroundings.

She hurried inland, planning to let her inner turmoil ebb away before returning to the tumultuous depths. If there was one coherent though that Amphitrite had, which they both agreed on, was that she would not be returning to Atlantis forthwith. Despite her love for the city and her subjects within it, she wouldn't contemplate facing that bastard. _Perhaps I may consider a return to that quiet life on the seabed I loved, before he took that away from me,_ she though bitterly. She adored Delphine, but for the first time in recent memory she wished he had never come to her with that damned proposal from Poseidon. At least then this heartbreak would never have occurred.

The ground underneath her suddenly shifted, no longer was she standing on the soft sand, but rather on a hard black surface. A bright light shone from behind her, and as she turned to face it she observed a metal construct that only Hephaestus would have dreamed up approaching her. The metal carriage swerved off the road, the driver finally taking notice of her amidst the harsh downpour. Salacia's heart leapt to her throat as it proceeded to collided with a large tree. Meanwhile the maelstrom around her started to calm, it seemed that Amphitrite finally became aware of the situation.

Salacia immediately rushed to the scene, hoping that the mortal would be unharmed. _No! Not this is, this was what I wanted to avoid._ As she reached the device she observed that the front was completely destroyed, glass covering the ground in a thousand pieces. She hurriedly ripped open what appeared to be a door, and pulled out a young pregnant mortal from the wreckage. The woman was barely breathing, most likely due to the large glass shard protruding from her ribcage. "My…baby," the woman gasped out with laboured breaths. Salacia could not help but admire the woman, _even in such a state she first worries about her child_.

Salacia quickly placed her ear to the woman's stomach and listened closely for the telltale sound of a small beating heart. "It lives," Salacia assured the mortal, her voice quiet as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. The woman visibly relaxed, barely managing to force herself awake. Salacia was torn with grief; Amphitrite's rage had practically killed an innocent mortal and her unborn child. She was ripped from her thoughts as the woman slowly lifted her hand, it shakily reached up to rest upon the small crab claw-like horns adorning Salacia's head.

 _A clear-sighted mortal_ , she mused, _I was under the impression none still existed_. Before she could form another thought, the woman spoke again. "Are, are you a goddess?" she asked slowly. Salacia nodded in affirmation, still dazed from the events that had occurred. "Can you…can you save him? My baby?" the woman pleaded, the desperation in her voice undeniable.

Salacia finally regained control of herself, "I may be unable heal you, your wound is severe and my powers are not of the nature to help. But I may be able to save the child, if I…if I cut him out of you..." The words hurt even as she spoke them. This mortal's life was over because her and she could not even assist in easing her death. The woman was quiet as she contemplated the offer. Then she slowly shook her head.

"It's not my life I care about," she started, "But cutting him out won't work, he's too small, I'm only 4 months along." The young woman finally letting out a cry as she began to sob, "I thought he would be safe away from New York," she said in between the sobs, "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have even brought him into this world." Salacia was even more distraught but held in her reaction, instead choosing to comfort the woman.

"You could not have known," she started softly, "It is not a fault to bare a child, quite the opposite, it is the most beautiful gift we can ever receive. To hold it in your embrace, to nurture and care for it, no, it is the most extraordinary feeling in the world. You must not burden yourself for that desire. It is not your fault but mine, I failed to keep my anger bound…" she trailed off, the guilt almost consuming her.

The young woman spoke again. "It's not that I didn't want him, but I would've cursed him to the worst possible life. Even if he was born he would've been pursued by monsters all his life. He wouldn't be able to live a normal life." _The child is a demigod_ , Salacia realized, _N_ _o wonder this mortal is not surprised by my appearance, she has already been in the presence of a god._ She was jarred from her musings by the woman's next words.

"Even if the monsters didn't get him, Zeus would've been after him, he would stop at nothing to kill my baby," she confided softly. Salacia barely registered what she said however, instead swearing a silent vow to herself. _This poor mortal is doomed from my actions, but I may still save the child. It could be dangerous to both myself and the child, it may not even work, but I will not just sit aside idly and do nothing._

Salacia spoke again, "I will save your child, I swear it." She ignored the look of disbelief on the woman's face and continued speaking, "It presents immense risks, yet I cannot think of anything else. I must first request a favour." She barely finished before the clouds above dispersed, revealing the rapidly fading sunset behind them. Salacia proceeded to conjure a spray of mist and spoke into the newly formed rainbow."Iris, I must speak to Hecate immediately, it is a matter of life and death." The rainbow immediately formed an image depicting a young woman sitting in a throne; she was dressed in a black sleeveless gown which seemed to ripple, as though the cloth had ink spilling out of it. Her golden hair was set into a strange and ancient-looking ponytail and beside her crouched a black Labrador retriever alongside a polecat. She appeared to be have been caught mid sentence as her mouth was hanging open, however the words died out in her throat. The woman slowly closed her mouth, before composing herself.

"Lady Amphitrite, or is it Salacia? Regardless, what a surprise, how may I be of assistance?" The woman asked with a serene smile; however the annoyed look in her eyes divulged her true feelings on the disturbance. Her black eyes began to observe the surroundings, silently taking note of the young woman whose face paled upon hearing the exchange.

"I must apologize for the disturbance Hecate, but I need a favour." Salacia responded bluntly. "It is an urgent matter which requires your immediate presence." After a moment the woman nodded slowly, barely restraining herself from asking any questions.

"I'll be there shortly." The woman said, her hand slicing through the image a second later. Salacia sighed in relief, but it was short lived, her subconscious finally processing what the mortal had last stated.

"Why would Zeus be after your child?" she started, "The only demigods he hates are…" she stopped suddenly, sucking in her breath, "…children of Hades and Poseidon." Amphitrite's rage surged anew, the maelstrom starting to return. _This is the mortal, with whom Poseidon broke his oath, that child is his!_

Salacia forced Amphitrite's emotions away and calmed the storm once again. _It matters not whose child it is. The child is innocent of any wrongdoings, and we have already caused the impending death of his mother. Your revenge for Poseidon's betrayal has already been achieved._ She was sickened by that last thought, and she could tell that Amphitrite was as well. Regardless of what the conditions were, neither her Roman nor Greek forms were cold-blooded killers.

She was always the calm of the sea, always a caring mother, always that shy gentle Nereid who cared for the creatures around her. She was most definitely not a vengeful goddess like Hera, never had she brought misery on any of Poseidon's children, even going so far as assisting Theseus. Rather whenever she looked upon them it renewed her sadness and pain, as they were proof of Poseidon's faithlessness. That had never given her reason to do anything other than turn away from them, and try to ignore their existent.

The young woman silently observed Salacia's internal war in fear. Eventually Salacia's thoughts cooled Amphitrite's anger and she turned to the woman giving her a small reassuring smile. "Do not worry, I will not bring harm to you or your child, you have suffered enough pain on my account," she said softly. The woman look stunned, but her hands lay protectively over her belly still not fully assured of her safety. "I do not hate you, and I am fully aware of the persistence of the Lord of the Seas," she remarked with a light laugh, trying to make light of the situation. However the woman still did not looked convince. "Fine," Salacia sighed, "In that case, I swear on the River Styx to never again bring harm upon you and to protect your child with all my being." As soon as she said that a clap of distant thunder rumbled loudly signifying the legitimacy of her pledge.

The young woman finally seemed convinced of Salacia's sincerity. Suddenly her breathing began to get even more irregular and rapid, the life beginning its final descent towards death. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness," she attempted, "but thank you for doing this, my child is the only thing I have left." Salacia could feel the change in the air as the mortal drew ever closer to her death. _Where is Hecate_ , she thought angrily.

"Rest assured," Salacia whispered, "I will make absolutely certain that your child is well cared for." As much as she meant those words, a part of her couldn't help but feel bitter. She forced down that feeling, as a Roman deity her personality was naturally harsher, yet her Roman aspect was also strangely maternal. _Mother Rome always cares for her children_ , Salacia thought, remembering the story of Romulus and Remus, the founders of Rome.

At long last the flash of light that indicated Hecate's arrival appeared. "What took you so long?" Salacia accused angrily, "This is of utmost importance, there is no time to spare. This woman is dying and if she passes now then we will not be able to save her child." Hecate looked confused for a second, before understanding dawned on her face.

"Sorry about the delay, I had an important meeting to wrap up," Hecate purred softly, "But what exactly is it that you seem to think I can do for this mortal?" Her eyes were full of a curiosity that unnerved Salacia, as if her response was an answer to a long pursued question. Hecate was certainly a powerful goddess, and the only one who could possibly achieve Salacia's absurd idea. But if she had a choice Salacia would rather not trust in the sly manipulative goddess.

Salacia drew in a long breath before explaining the idea that had been taking shape in her mind. "You are considered a goddess of childbirth yes? And as such have influence over an unborn child?" Salacia stopped as she waited for the quick nod Hecate sent her way. "In addition as the Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft, your Mystiokinesis allows you absolute control over transformation and alteration of the body correct?" Salacia waited patiently once again for the slow nod that followed. Hecate's eyes were narrowed as she tried to follow the train of thought. "Considering all of those conditions would it possible for you to transfer the unborn child from this mortal's body to my own?"

She could feel Amphitrite's own uneasiness and discomfort at the very idea, but asserted her dominance over their joint consciousness. After a minute in deep thought Hecate answered. "It would definitely be possible, however there are many risks that can potentially occur with such a process. The woman or the child may die before the process is complete, and I have no idea about the consequences to your own being. And even if it does work there is a large chance that your own immortal body may reject the child, and expel it."Salacia's heart sank at the words.

Before any other exchange could be made, a soft yet comforting voice spoke as another flash of light occurred. "Do not despair Salacia, I can ensure that your body does not reject the child. I can also delay the death of the mortal woman for a short time." Salacia looked up into the warm flaming eyes of her sister-in-law. Her heart filled with relief at the very appearance of Vesta, the goddess' calming aura being strong enough to affect even powerful immortals. _What is Vesta, no not Vesta, Hestia, doing here?_ She thought surprised.

"I am the Goddess of Family, I can sense when things are tense and strained," Hestia responded to the unasked question, "I have been watching you Salacia, I wasn't planning on allowing you to be alone after my brothers actions caused you such grief." Salacia's felt the edges of her eyes begin to water, until she forced her emotions down once again. _Romans are fierce we do not weaken this easily_ , she scolded, _especially not at such an important time_. But regardless Salacia was eternally grateful for her caring sister-in-law. She gave Hestia a small smile, before being interrupted by a cough from Hecate.

"Well if the two of you are done being all lovey dovey, can you let me know your decision before the mortal dies, are we doing this or not?" Hecate questioned impatiently. Upon receiving a quick nod from Salacia, she knelt down next to the young woman and placed both hands over her abdomen. She began chanting in Latin, the speed of her chanting increasing until Salacia couldn't understand anything she was saying.

The chanting continued on for a few minutes, and while at first nothing seemed to happen, a strange greenish glow began to emanate from the woman's womb. While Hecate worked her magic, Hestia provided the young woman with water, which immediately returned some colour to her paling skin. Suddenly after a few minutes of anxious waiting, Hecate finally motioned for Salacia to come closer. She drew in a deep breath before confidently proceeding to lie next to the dying mortal's side.

Hecate reached her right hand, which now glowed green, towards Salacia, her left still resting on the mortal. Her chanting stopped for a second before beginning anew, and she gently placed the hand on Salacia's belly. Salacia felt pain surge through her body as she felt her womb begin to expand. Hestia was immediately at her side, and a hand gently cupped her cheek. Hestia's other hand moved to Salacia's belly and the pain immediately lessened. Salacia could still feel her body expanding, but the pain was distorted, as if numbed. She was able to notice that while her abdomen was growing, the mortal's was shrinking at the same rate.

Once her belly reached the original size of the mortal's, the glow subsided. And suddenly she felt something, _a heartbeat_ , and as much as it surprised her, it also felt strangely right in a way. As though it was natural to have this child, _this baby boy_ , inside her. She looked to Hestia in amazement, "What did you do?" she asked quietly.

Hestia responded with a smile. "The only thing that would enable your body to accept the child. I dissolved the bond with his mother, and reformed that bond with you." Salacia stared at her confused as Hestia continued, "For all intents and purposes, from this moment on you are now this child's mother. I don't know what kind of affect it will have on the child's appearance or abilities, but your body recognizes it as being your child." Salacia stared in wonder at her now enlarged belly, _my child,_ she thought. A small smile graced her beautiful face as she slowly processed the idea.

The now childless mortal coughed violently, drawing Salacia's attention. She sat up and rushed towards her. Salacia immediately noticed the lost yet happy look on the woman's face, as well as how clammy her skin had become. She knew that the mortal drew her final breaths, and asked one final question. "What should I name the child?"

The woman smiled happily at the question, and said, "Perseus. Name him Perseus, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson." She looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, "And Salacia." And with a last shuddering breath Sally Jackson entered the afterlife.

* * *

 **AN: Hello guys, welcome, this is my first official story here on fanfiction. I have tons of ideas for various worlds, AUs and just awesome stories in general for PJO. I decided to début with this one mostly because I have a concrete idea about the plot and where I want it to go, as well as estimating it to be of fairly manageable size.**

 **Anyways let me know what you think about it so far. I kinda felt like it was sort of long winded. The wording at the start was done mostly because I wanted to portray what I felt Amphitrite/Salacia being a more formal goddess would mean, ie. more ancient/formal style of speech as well as the temperament of the Roman pantheon. However I kinda slacked off at the end as I ran out of words and patience. I plan on making it a lot more modern and casual in the future.**

 **Please throw your questions and concerns at me, leave any reviews you feel like, constructive criticism is always helpful. Let me know any ideas you may have for the future, and I will try and take it into account and make it fit my story as much as possible.**

 **Just a warning to you guys though, I am a university student meaning I may not be able to update frequently and can get very busy, in addition I also have a job. So yea, time, where does it all go, eh?**

 **Thanks for reading guys, please feel free to send a review or follow/favorite if you wanna see more. Have an awesome time!**


End file.
